


Briefly, Very Briefly

by Perydot



Series: Pink & Black [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Challenge Response, Minor Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/Perydot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo looks for someone when he's about to enter Impel Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefly, Very Briefly

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Waldosia (n): a condition characterized by scanning faces in a crowd looking for a specific person who would have no reason to be there (which is the brain’s way of checking to see whether that specific person is still in the other person's life).

He sits in his too small cell, his hands and feet shackled with Sea Stone. He stares down at the dark, grimy wood beneath him, and for once, without the tint of maroon red. (His glasses were lost in Dressrosa; he feels so naked without them.) He smiles and laughs through his gag and his thin lips crack.

  
They think him a madman when they come to move him above deck. He's laughing in their smug faces. They think they've won this thirty some odd year fight; they don't know how wrong they are. There's no limit to how many times a phoenix can rise from the ashes.

  
There's a crowd of gleeful, relieved faces in front of Impel Down. They're all government dogs, and he wants to spit bile. When he's pushed forward to enter the prison, he briefly, very briefly, sees some all too familiar green and red makeup, shaggy blond hair. His eyes scour the crowd for him, for the person that just  _couldn't_ be there. But all he finds is the former Fleet Admiral, the lone solemn face in a crowd of smiles.

  
"If only your brother was here to see his dream come true…"


End file.
